


After Party

by Anonymous



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After weeks of not seeing each other, sexual frustration gets the better of them at awards night.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and this happened. Have some SeulMo.

Seulgi waited in the backstage area of the awards show. She searched through the bustling bodies around her hoping to find her girlfriend to have a quick moment with. Once she spots her, she discretely pulls her into an empty dressing room and locks the door behind them. She pins her to the door and gives her a sweet kiss.

“Hi baby. I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Seulgi’s hands grip Momo’s waist as she goes in for another kiss. Momo settles her hands on Seulgi’s shoulders as she moans into the kiss.

Seulgi’s right hand travels over her butt and squeezes it firmly while her mouth kisses under her jaw and down Momo’s neck. Her left-hand fingers the edge of her dress.

“You look beautiful tonight, an absolute dream.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself. You know I love you in suits.”

“Mhhmm.”

Seulgi sneaks her hand under the dress and runs her thumb over Momo’s panties, teasing her clit. She rubs her bulge on Momo's thigh then presses her hard on firmly against her.

“God, I miss being inside you baby.”

“Me too.”

A knock sounds at the door and the two of them are startled out of their flirting. A voice calls out letting them know the show is about the start.

Seulgi pulls away, smooths Momo’s hair back into place and tugs the hem of her dress down. She holds Momo by the waist as Momo straightens out her jacket then gives Seulgi’s bulge a firm squeeze.

“The things you do to me, I’m only going to be able to think of you this whole night. Come home with me? I’ll get my car brought in and we’ll go to mine.”

“I like the sound of that. Take me home later.”

“I will, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Seulgi gives Momo a chaste kiss before letting her leave first.

As Momo makes her way to the table Twice are seated at, she can already see Sana throwing her suggestive looks, raising her eyebrows and licking her lips. She shakes her head trying to get Sana to let up on her teasing. She knew this had to be the trade off for having her best friend listen to her frustrations and cover for her. It was difficult keeping a now over a year long relationship under wraps. She was sure the other members were suspicious of her seeing someone but was sure she hadn’t divulged Seulgi’s identity to anyone except Sana. Momo had been able to keep her arousal in check for the most part. Seulgi had only been giving her small smiles from her table across the room. Her problems started when Red Velvet finally went to perform on stage.

Seulgi’s black and white ensemble had been changed into an all white suit with her semi hard dick print right on display. Momo could hear the soft gasps around her having noticed what was going on in Seulgi’s pants. She heard Nayeon let out a low whistle.

“I am suddenly very interested in finding out just how big Seulgi-nim is.”

Sana let out a low chuckle.

“Rumour has it she’s properly big, like one would have trouble if they weren’t prepared type of big.”

Sana roughly gestures a length and a girth. Both being close to accurate as Momo had told her these things in confidence.

“I could believe that. God whatever lucky girl lands Seulgi must sleep well.”

“I would believe that.”

As they watched the performance, Momo could feel her wetness seep through her flimsy underwear. Seulgi’s body rolls and thrusts were very blatant reminders of how good it was to be on the receiving end of a good dicking down from her girlfriend.

As Twice made their way offstage, Momo pulled Sana aside once they were backstage and away from prying eyes. She slowed their pace so there was some distance between them and the other girls.

“Sana, I need you to cover for me when the show ends okay.”

“Oh, you’re going to get some dick later huh?”

Momo sighs.

“Yes, it’s been weeks, god I haven’t even had time to just go over to her house so I could cook for her then cuddle after dinner. Can you believe she told me to go visit my family instead of just staying with her because she knows I miss them? I really lucked out with finding someone so considerate and kind.”

“And good looking. When you guys have babies, they’ll be so cute, little adorable dancing raccoons and bears.”

“We aren’t there yet! Can you please just let the girls know I’m fine when I don’t go home with you guys.”

“Fine, fine. You better just tell them soon though so Nayeon unnie can hold a pity party for herself.”

“I promise, soon. Thank you.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Seulgi was thankful for the underground carpark that afforded more discreet access and privacy. It was all a bit convoluted but Seulgi got her manager to use their van to drop her off at her car which had been tucked away out of sight before driving it to one of the lesser known exits to pick up Momo. Once her girlfriend was inside and all the doors were locked, Seulgi leaned over and kissed Momo.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Seulgi pulled out of the parking lot, her right hand in Momo’s.

The ride was relatively quiet, the low hum of the radio playing in the background. Seulgi felt Momo playing with her fingers. They were about 20 minutes away from Seulgi’s apartment when Seulgi felt Momo guiding her hand under her dress to cup her soaked core. Seulgi could feel the wetness coating her fingers when Momo pulled her hand away, taking her fingers in her mouth and sucking her wetness off Seulgi’s fingers. Seulgi could feel herself get hard when she felt a hand squeeze her and pull her zipper down. Seulgi looked down to see Momo pull her through the opening of her pants.

“Momo…”

“Eyes on the road baby, wouldn’t want anyone to pull us over for your reckless driving.”

Seulgi gripped the steering wheel with both hands and looked straight out onto the road. She felt a tongue lick at her tip and her grip tightened. When she felt Momo sucking her head she groaned and used her right hand to encourage her to take more of her into her mouth.

As Seulgi was about to pull into the parking lot of her building, Momo pulled off her cock and with some effort managed to stuff her back into her pants.

“You can’t leave me like this baby.”

“I just think it would be a waste if you didn’t come inside my pussy. You can hold on for a few minutes.”

“You are in so much trouble when we get home.”

Seulgi parked in her designated spot and got out of the car and walked to the passenger side and opened the door, helping Momo out. She pulled her close and whispered in her ear making her shiver.

“I’m going to ruin you.”

Seulgi pulled away then lead her to the elevator. She picked her floor and scanned her key card before pulling Momo flush against her front, her erection pressing into Momo’s ass insistently. She felt her grind back. Seulgi smirked and leaned into her ear.

“I know this will be so much worse for you than it will be for me. Why do you want to play when you know you’ll come the moment I’m inside you? You’re so sensitive for me, think you’re wet enough to take daddy in one go this time? Or will I have to ease you onto my cock like the needy girl you are?”

“Seul…”

“We’re past that baby girl, tell me what you need.”

“I need you inside daddy.”

Seulgi hummed and kissed her cheek just as the elevator stopped on her floor and the doors opened. She walked Momo out towards her door.

“Go on, key in the code for me.”

Momo fumbled with the key pad, Seulgi breathing down her neck with her erection pressed into her ass had her flustered. Once the lock beeped and the pushed the door open Seulgi pushed her through and in one movement, turned her around and closed the door shut and locked it before pushing her against the door. She goes in for a hungry kiss, hands running up Momo’s thighs as Momo pushes her off to push her jacket off. Seulgi reached up to cup Momo’s jaw while her right hand went under her dress and she pressed her thumb against her swollen clit. As Momo moaned into her mouth, Seulgi gripped the crotch of her panties and ripped them off making Momo gasp. She dropped the scrap and pushed two fingers into Momo and stroked her clit with her thumb.

“Feels like you’re ready for me baby girl.”

Momo’s hands travel from her shoulders, down her chest and stop at her belt, undoing it and popping her pants open before reaching inside her boxers, jerking her as her other hand pushes her boxers down to free her. Seulgi pulled her fingers out of Momo and put them in her mouth and sucked her juices off.

“You’re delicious.”

Momo pulled her into a kiss tasting herself in Seulgi’s mouth.

“Inside please.”

Seulgi gave her a pointed look.

“Up.”

Momo circled her arms around Seulgi’s neck and waited until Seulgi had a firm grip on her thighs before jumping to make it easier for Seulgi to hoist her up then wrapped her legs around Seulgi’s hips. Seulgi pushed her dress up to get a better visual as she gripped her cock and pressed the tip against her entrance. With her head parting Momo, she adjusted her grip to hold her ass and slowly pushed her length inside. Momo groaned as she was filled, resting her forehead against Seulgi’s as she breathed through the stretch. Momo whined when Seulgi bottomed out inside her, her curve making it easier to rub against her front wall.

“That’s my good girl, how do you feel?”

“So full daddy.”

Seulgi hums and pushes Momo against the wall eliciting a moan out of her as she let go of Momo and rolled her sleeves up. She moves to hook her arms under Momo’s knees.

“Hold on tight baby, we’re gonna go for a little ride.”

Momo nods against her shoulder and clings tighter and moans as every step Seulgi takes towards the couch just forces the head of Seulgi’s cock to rub her in just the right spot. Once Seulgi sat on the couch Momo attempted to start riding her only to have Seulgi’s hands stop her hips and force them down again filling Momo completely making her whimper at the feeling of fullness.

“You were a naughty girl. You’re going to have to sit on this dick and prove to me you deserve to be fucked. I have to teach you to be patient.”

“Daddy please…”

“Be good for me, I know you can be a good girl. Just a while longer and I’ll give you everything you need.”

Momo nods franticly and gasps as she feels Seulgi pull the zip at the back of her dress down, pushing the straps off her shoulders then unclasping the front clasp of her bra. She whimpers as Seulgi starts licking a nipple before taking it into her mouth and softly suckling. Momo’s hips jerk and Seulgi’s hands move to her hips, holding her in place.

“Stop.”

Momo gasps at the teeth scraping against her nipple, her hand goes to clutch the back of Seulgi’s head, keeping her close to her chest. Seulgi pulls her mouth away to move to her other breast. As she suckles, she moves her right hand to thumb at Momo’s clit. The tell-tale signs of Momo’s orgasm start as she begins to flutter around the shaft inside her. Momo’s head is thrown back as a silent scream leaves her, her walls gripping tight around Seulgi, trying to force her to come inside but Seulgi stays hard and waits for her to ride out her first orgasm. Momo collapses on Seulgi who strokes her back comfortingly.

“You did so well baby but you still need to take care of me. Didn’t you say that I have to come inside you?”

“Sensitive.”

“I know, but didn’t you want me to come inside you? It would be a shame if I had to go take care of myself.”

“No!”

Momo lifts herself up with shaky legs, supporting herself with her hands on Seulgi’s shoulders then slowly drops back down on Seulgi’s lap. Seulgi helps to steady her motions with her hands on her hips, helping to lift her up and bringing her back down. Momo begins to play with her tits as she rides Seulgi slowly.

“My pretty girl, you’re breathtaking like this.”

“Daddy…”

“God I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Seulgi feels Momo fluttering around her again moaning through another orgasm. Seulgi groans as she shoots her seed inside Momo who is milking her for all she has. Seulgi cups Momo’s face and brings her in for a sweet kiss. Seulgi lifts the dress completely off Momo and drops it on the floor. She adjusts her hold again and stands again, this time moving to the bedroom.

Seulgi lays Momo down on the edge of the bed without pulling out. She takes off her waistcoat and tosses it behind her before laying atop Momo and rutting inside her with shallow thrusts. Momo’s body was sensitive after two orgasms. Her nipples and clit rubbing on the fabric of Seulgi’s clothes as she filled her were driving her quickly to the edge. Momo comes as Seulgi spills inside her. They stay in that position until Seulgi had completely finished coming. Seulgi pulled out and Momo whined at losing the feeling of fullness. As Seulgi goes to move away Momo holds onto her wrist.

“Let me clean you off. I didn’t get to taste your come today.”

“Okay.”

Seulgi moves to kneel on the bed next to Momo’s head and she takes Seulgi in her mouth. She licks and sucks for some time before pulling off the tip with a pop. Seulgi gets up and goes about cleaning up. She takes Momo’s heels off, putting them near the door then lifting Momo and settling her against the pillows in the middle of the bed. Seulgi kisses her forehead and then goes to change, she comes out of her closet naked, holding a couple of towels and heading into the adjoining bathroom. Momo turns to watch her wipe herself off with one damp towel and then wetting the other towel and walking out towards Momo. Momo groans as Seulgi cleans her off, she moans as Seulgi gently wipes her sensitive womanhood. Seulgi goes and tosses the towel into the laundry basket then leaves the bedroom. After a few moments she walks back in with Momo’s clothes then hanging it in her walk-in closet. Seulgi gets into bed behind Momo and spoons her, Momo groans feeling the semi hard on that Seulgi is still sporting.

“Put that inside me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, you know I love feeling full.”

“Hmmm, okay.”

Seulgi hums has she positions her dick at Momo’s entrance and pushes in causing Momo to moan.

“Perfect, love you.”

“Love you too baby, goodnight.”

It doesn’t take long for the lovers to fall into a deep slumber.

Momo wakes and notices her phone charging on the bedside table. She reaches for it but moans as it shifts Seulgi’s cock which is hard inside her. Seulgi groans, the movement having woken her.

“What time is it?”

Seulgi reaches behind her to check her phone.

“One in the afternoon. Don’t worry, I texted Sana and told her I’d take you home later.”

“What am I gonna do about my dress? I’m pretty sure we both came on it last night.”

“I already took it to the drycleaners with my suit. We can pick it up on our way to your dorm and I already got you the morning after pill. It’s in the kitchen with the food I made that we should heat up, I am starving.”

“You’ve been up and productive already?”

“You kind of slept like the dead after last night.”

“Can you blame me? It’s been so long since we saw each other, let alone had sex. By the way, you were amazing last night. You always take such good care of me.”

“Only the best for my baby.”

Seulgi sits up a little and gives Momo a kiss causing her cock to shift inside her.

“God how are you still hard?”

“You’re right, it’s been a while.”

“God just fuck me again already.”

Seulgi rolls them over until Momo is lying on her front and she brings her knees in closer to her chest and Seulgi’s hips start to piston in and out of Momo causing her to moan into the pillow she had her face buried in.

By five in the afternoon, the couple had made themselves presentable and picked up their clothes from the drycleaners. Seulgi had insisted on buying Momo’s members food when Momo told her she was going to introduce her to them as her girlfriend. Seulgi stood holding Momo’s dress in a garment bag in one hand and a large bag of take out in the other as Momo clung to one of her arms to steady herself in the elevator. When they reached the front door, Momo keyed the passcode in and opened the door dragging Seulgi behind her.

“I’M HOME!”

Her members were all sitting in the living room all mumbled hellos and waved, not really paying attention. Only Sana noticed Seulgi standing behind Momo.

“Oh, Seulgi unnie! It’s so nice to see you. Thanks for dropping Momoring home.”

“It’s not a problem, oh have you guys eaten? I got you guys food on the way here.”

“You really are the best lemme take that. Oh and put Momo’s dress on that rack there. We’ll give it back to the stylist tomorrow.”

Seulgi nods and hangs it on the nearby rack. The other Twice members looked on confusedly at seeing Seulgi in their dorm. Momo grabs Seulgi’s wrist and tugs her towards the group watching tv in the living room. Momo stumbles a bit but Seulgi’s hand is on her lower back supporting her and guiding her. Momo gets Seulgi to sit on the couch and then sits on her lap.

“I know you guys have been wondering about me disappearing and possibly dating. Seulgi came over to put your worries to bed. Come on baby, say hi.”

“Hi! I’m Momo’s girlfriend. We’ve been dating for over a year.”

Seulgi gives them all a huge smile, her eyes going into an eye smile.

“Finally!”

“Oh calm down Sana.”

“Do you know how difficult it’s been keeping your dating under wraps. The amount of times I’ve had to cover for you and get you morning after pills because your hoe ass doesn’t like condoms?!?! Speaking of do you need one?”

“No, I went to the pharmacy while she was still asleep and grabbed some.”

Momo gives Seulgi a kiss.

“You’re the best.”

“Bless your soul Kang Seulgi. If you weren’t dating my best friend I’d be after you too.”

“Sana!”

It’s Nayeon who shouts this time eyeing the trio who are bickering. They stop and look at the others watching them. Jihyo is the one who speaks up next.

“So you’ve been seeing Seulgi unnie for over a year, and you didn’t tell us?”

“It never really occurred to me I would tell you guys. I’ve heard Nayeon unnie talk about wanting to ride her dick enough times. I though it would be awkward.”

“Can you blame me?! She’s packing something huge!”

Jeongyeon goes to cover Nayeon’s mouth, stopping her from speaking further.

“I’m so sorry about Nayeon unnie.”

“So does anyone have any questions?”

The living room descends into chaotic screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, smut.


End file.
